


you would be amazed

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Biting, Drabble, F/F, Faith's POV, Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith knows what Buffy gets out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you would be amazed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on comment-fic on livejournal: Faith/Buffy, Ani DiFranco's song "Adam and Eve" http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/anidifranco/adamandeve.html
> 
> Title from the song's lyrics.

She bites into Faith’s shoulder, hard, and Faith moans.

The girl needs approval.

Faith spins her around, presses her against the wall, and Buffy pushes back, putting Faith on the ground.

There’s mud beneath the grass, and Faith digs her hands into it, cold wetness thick between her fingers. Her hands hold her in place as Buffy grabs her thighs, pulls them wide apart.

Faith knows what Buffy wants. To be strong and vicious and careless. Brutal.

She wants to be like Faith, just for a moment. She wants to get down in the dirt.

Faith’s happy to let her.


End file.
